Maleficent's past of pain
by TheRootbeerQueen
Summary: Maleficent was an evil pup who collected animals and humans for slaves to add to her army and hunt treasure. But she wasn't always that way. Find out how she came to be, and how the ATL serum corrupted her soul..
1. Chapters 1-5

Disclaimer: I do not own Paw patrol, but I DO own Maleficent, Dekoda, and many others. I do NOT own Lightning and Blackie. They belong to my friend. (And just so you know, this is not Disney's Maleficent

My beginnings brought out the evil in me. All the other pups had normal happy lives, but I alone was singled out to carry this burdon. It was no wonder I have become what I am. But I was not alone in this... Dekoda was there too. My story begins when I was just a newborn pup.

Chapter 1, The beginning

I was born into a family of three. There was me, my brother, and my father. My mother died bringing me into this world. We lived on the streets and had barely enough food to survive. My father was a horrible man. He blamed us for our mother's death and beat us often. If we would do anything, _anything,_ wrong he would beat us for hours. And between me and my brother, he hated me more, I don't don't know what it was about me, be it my colors, or my eyes, or my powers, but he absolutely despised me. I tried to make him like me. I really did.

"Dad! I got you a bone!" I would say.

"ITS TOO DRY! YOU WORTHLESS BRAT I CAN'T EAT THAT!" He would cry. Then he would slam into me causing me to slam into a wall where I would cry for even longer than he would beat me. This was my life. Live in fear of consequences, do things right, and hurt. I was miserable. Everything was the same until the day my brother died. But he didn't just die, he was murdered. We had just gotten home from a day of scrounging when my father lunged at me. He grabbed me in his jaws and shook me, he threw me against the back of the alley where we lived. I screamed. And not like I did before, this was a piercing scream. My father stalked towards me, his eyes weren't normal. They looked... strange. Suddenly, being the good brother he is, My brother raced in front of him.

"Father, stop. She didn't do anything! This is unecessary." He cried. My father kept stalking towards him. "Father you have to listen to me!" My brother cried. My Father stopped, he looked away as if thinking for a moment, my brother calmed down and smiled. "Now you see-" My brother started, but just then my Father launched himself at him and tore into his neck. He viciously tore into my brothers skin without mercy. I screamed again, a long, skin crawling, broken hearted scream. My Father stood there, he looked deranged. I felt fury rise up in my chest. I raced at him and tore into his own neck. I kept tearing and tearing until my father was no more. I licked my muzzle and sat down. I started crying. Now I had no family, and no home. Soon after, I calmed down and left. I never looked back. I never stopped moving forwards.

Chapter 2, Lightning and Blackie

The city was busy and a scary place. Without a home or a claim, it was suprising I even survived. I got food where I could and avoided most dogs and cats for fear that I would get attacked. I stayed away from everyone, until I met Lightning and Blackie. I was scrounging around in the dumpster behind a bakery when I heard a voice.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" It said. I whirled around to see a black and white cat riding on top of a white dog with a black lightning bolt on it's back haunches.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't know this belonged to anyone." I said hopping down and trying to sneak past them. The black and white cat hopped off of the dog and walked in front of me.

"Oh, sweetie, you look like you haven't had a good meal in months! Here, take as much as you need." The cat said.

"R-Really?" I asked. The white dog smiled.

"Of course! We have plenty!" she said. I nodded gratefully and hopped back in the dumpster and started chowing down.

"What's your name sweetie?" The cat asked me.

"uhh... my name... I don't think I have a name." I told them. It was true, I didn't my father hadn't bothered to give me a name. he said I didn't deserve one.

"No name?" The white dog asked aghast.

"Yeah.. I had a horrible father and he never gave me a name." I explained. The cat walked over to me and tilted her head.

"What about your mother?" The cat asked. I looked down,

"Dead." I said. The cat looked shocked and took a step back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know-" She began.

"It's okay. I'm over it now." I explained. The cat looked away. "A-any ways... What are your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Lightning." The dog said. then inclined her head towards the cat. "And this is Blackie." She said.

"Nice to meet you!" I said smiling. Then I stretched.

"ahh man... I'm tired..." I said. Blackie smiled.

"Why don't you spend the night with us?" She asked I smiled.

"Okay." I said. For the first time in months, I fell asleep warm and happy surrounded by two fluffy companions. The next morning we woke up and had a full breakfast. I patted my belly then stood up.

"Anyways... I'm full. I'd better get going." I said starting to walk away.

"w-wait!" Blackie cried. I stopped. "Do you have a home?" Blackie asked me. I shook my head sadly. "W-well... if it wouldn't be too much trouble, you could stay with us!" Blackie told me. I looked back at her alarmed, then I looked at Lightning.

"Yes! stay with us! We have lots of food, and it gets warmer back here as we've noticed, and then we could have each other! We could even give you a name..." Lightning told me smiling.

"I don't know... Sure more animals means more protection... but it also means more danger. I don't know if I want to be tied down. I told them. Blackie looked down at the ground crest fallen.

"Oh.. okay..." She said. Then I smiled.

"But I promise, I will be back to visit you." I told them. Blackie perked up.

"Okay!" Till next time!" She called. I smiled as I turned away and headed further down the street.

Chapter 3, Dekoda

It had been a few months since I first met Blackie and Lightning and had visited them four times. On my first vsit, we had gone to the side of a house and watched the movie 'Maleficent' through the window. I loved the show so much, Maleficent was not unlike me... So that soon became my nickname. But I liked to consider it my true name. One day I had just left Blackie and Lightning and had headed down a new alley I had never been in before. at first Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until I came to the very end. I found a nice dumpster to sleep in and was soon fast asleep. The next morning I woke to the sound of yelping. I peeked out to see a sight so horrifying, it was as if I was reliving every second of my past life. A young grey and dark grey German shepherd pup was getting beaten by a identical older German shepherd. There was no doubt in my mind that the two were father and son, but that older German Shepherd was doing worse things to the younger than anything my father had ever done to me. He was slashing his son, biting his tail, he even scratched the younger's eye.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ME AND OUR FAMILY!" The older roared. The younger looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry father! I'll try harder I-" The younger started but was batted away by a paw ferociously.

"YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES! IF I GAVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE, THEN A TEST SUBJECT REALLY WOULD GET AWAY!" The older snarled.

"b-but... He was killing him..." The younger sniffled.

"AND SO YOU LET HIM DIE! IT'S FOR A REASON!" the older growled. I couldn't stand by and watch this any more. I leaped out of the dumpster and raced in front of the younger so that I was blocking him from the older.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I roared at the older. The older looked surprised. He had a hint of wary in his eyes but growled at me.

"And who are you?!" The older snarled.

"I AM MALEFICENT AND BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF!" I snarled. The older frowned and turned away without a word. He walked away wordlessly. I turned to the younger pup and helped him up.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that." The pup told me.

"Why not? It's not like he did anything!" I cried. "In fact, you should be thanking me!" I said. The pup just shook his head.

"It's not over. He will come back with reinforcements. Don't take this the wrong way though, I _am_ grateful. It's just that I think we should get away from here as fast as possible." He said. I nodded.

"Follow me! I know somewhere safe we could go!" I barked and took off. The pup followed me. Well, I call him a pup, but he was only a month younger than me at the most. As we ran, I talked to him.

"S-so... Whats your name pup?" I asked him.

"It's Dekoda ma'am. And I'm guessing your Maleficent?" He asked me.

"Yup." I said. I raced towards Lightning and Blackie's alley, it was in my sights, when suddenly something slammed into me rolling me over. It was the older German shepherd, and he was smiling.

"Your right. Bad things _will_ happen if I don't back off. But fortunately, none of those bad things are for me" He said. He lunged at me... then everything went black.

Chapter 4, The lab

I woke up and the first thing I saw, was light. One small light flickered on and off over my head. I heard a drip, drip, drip, drip sound of water. I looked around and got up. There was a chain link fence surrounding me trapping me on all sides. Through the fence I could see other dogs here trapped like me. On my right side was a black lab, below me was a Dalmation, but on my left side was Dekoda.

"Hey, Dekoda, wake up!" I hissed to him. He got up groggily and looked around. His eyes grew wide with dread.

"Ohnononononnonononnnonoonnnono... This is very bad!" He cried spinning around in circles as if chasing his tail. I furrowed my brow,

"What? Whats wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me with a great sense of dread, starting to pant, looking around so quick like a mad man.

"We... Are... in... the... lab." He told me. I tilted my head.

"Whats so bad about a lab?" I asked him. The lab to my right sighed.

"It's not the lab itself... It's was they do to you in the lab." The dog said. I took a step back.

"W-what do they do?" I asked.

"Believe me, the less you know, the better you sleep. If you get chosen, you'll find out. but if not, then you are spared the horrors of knowing. The lab told me. I looked strait ahead through the link fence and saw a strange table with cuffs on them far enough to hold a dog down. There were all sizes of cuffs to hold down seemingly any animal. It must be very uncomfortable. On the far edges there were more cuffs. Those were wide enough to hold down a human. I gulped and looked over a little ways. There were a bunch of boxes of syringes and at the very back a tank filled with a light blue liquid was seen. I shivered. This whole place gave me the creeps. Then, I heard a noise that sounded like a door opening and closing. A old man in a white vest was seen looking into each of the cages. When he came to mine he stared at me.

"Oh my, I've never seen a dog like you before." He said opening the cage door. I stepped back and growled.

"Stay away!" I snarled. The old man laughed,

"Don't wooorrryyy... I won't do anything! yet..." He whispered then laughed maniacally. He picked me up and brought me to a examining table. He looked at my eyes, ears, mouth, chin, neck, stomach, tail, but most of all, he stared at the white crescent on my forehead.

"Oh my... You really are quite fascinating. Fascinating indeed." He mumbled to himself.

"Umm... excuse me... are you done yet?" I asked him. He snapped to attention and nodded.

"You may go back to your cage now." He told me. I looked at him bewildered. Did he honestly think I was going there now? I hopped down and pretended I was going into my cage, but just as I turned to run away, the older German shepherd was there blocking my way.

"You heard him. Into your cage!" He growled. I narrowed my eyes but obeyed. The old man went back to looking at the cages. He stopped at a mahogany colored dachshund's cage.

"aah...Here is today's test subject" He cried lifting the pup out of the cage and placing him on the table. All the cuffs that normally would be there but would be digging into the pups skin dissapeared. I watched as the pup whimpered. The old man went to one of the boxes containing the syringes and pulled it out. He went to the tank in the back and plunged the syringe into it. After absorbing the light blue liquid into the syringe, he pulled it out. he injected it into the dog and I watched horrified as the dog began to twitch and shake screaming terribly. His eyes seemed to lose their light and the dog went limp. The old man laughed gleefully and pressed a button. The cuffs let go of the dog and the old man placed it on a table. I was confused. Why didn't the dog run.

"It's the ATL syrem." Dekoda told me. I looked at him strangely.

"Wh-what?" I asked him.

"The ATL syrem. Who ever is injected by it is under the person that injected it into that person's control. The injected creature basically loses all will power and no longer has a mind of it's own." He explained.

"Now... which one should I try on you..." he wondered. he turned to the tank and looked around. I realized there was a bunch of other tanks filled with different colored liquid. The old man grumbled to himself then turned to the box of syringes. He chose an especially large syringe and dipped it into the red liquid, then orange. He injected it into the dog. The dogs fur started to give off smoke as if it's skin was broiling hot. It was terrifying. The dog screamed so loud it hurt my ears. Suddenly, he was coughing up this orange goo that when it touched the table it started eating through it. I could see this since I was on one of the highest cages. I thought it was horrifying and disgusting... The old man thought it was wonderful.

"Good good! now... lets toss this one out Searge. It seems we won't be able to use it again." He told the old german Shepherd called Searge. Searge nodded and let out a gruff bark. Two other dogs came in and whisked the dachshund away. I watched horrified as they passed me. even though I was high up, I could still smell the burning skin. It was now turning black and flaking off. I cringed. I looked over to the lab beside me and saw he was asleep with his paws over his ears. How could he sleep through this?

The next few months was filled with screaming and torture. It never lasted long, but it still carried on in my nightmares. Some times I would lay down, and think about Lightning and Blackie to keep the nightmares away. How were they? Were they worried about me? Did they even know I was gone? Did they even care? I whimpered and covered my eyes with my paws. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I didn't uncover my eyes. The old man hadn't even looked at me. I wasn't in danger. Suddenly I felt hands close in around me. I opened my eyes to see the old man picking me up. I was terrified. I wish Dekoda had stayed long enough to tell me what the other syrem's did. Turns out, he was one of the dogs that guarded this place. Dekoda had gone back to guard dog duty. I had seen him a few times, but he never talked to me. Now, I was the subject. I was placed and cuffed on the stretching table. Searge came in and saw me on the table. He smirked and walked over to me. The old man grinned.

"Now... Let's see what powers you possess..." He told me. He turned to his syringes and chose one. He turned to the ATL syrem and dipped the Syringe in the tank. I panicked. I had to do something. I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard. On what I was concentrating, I did not know. But I knew I had to do some thing. Suddenly, I heard Searge gasp. The old man turned around and gaped. _why are they looking at me that way?_ I wondered. Then I looked down at myself. I was invisible. I was amazed. I concentrated again, and when I opened my eyes I was no longer on the table. I was on the floor next to the cages. I growled. I stopped focusing and became visible again. I ran at the old man and bit his hand causing him to let go of the syringe. I picked it up and saw Searge racing towards me. Time slowed down as I hear Dekoda's voice in my head;

'The ATL syrem. Who ever is injected by it is under the person that injected it into that person's control. The injected creature basically loses all will power and no longer has a mind of it's own.' I smiled. And let him come. He ran right into the needle. I injected it and watched as for once, He was the one to scream. He was the one to yell and thrash around. The old man screamed in agitation.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screamed.

"I gave him a taste of his own medicine. Litterally." I told him. The old man looked like he was about to explode.

"Wretched dog. YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" He cried lunging at me. I concentrated and teleported to the cages. I had seen the old man open them before, I had concentrated hard on studying how he did it. but found it was impossible to open unless it was opened from the outside. I opened the cages. The animals on the bottom were wild animals. I had seen them do experiments on one of them. They had to give them the ATL syrem first thing. I had watched in horror as that cougar had died before my very eyes. Now these animals were out, and they wanted their revenge. They didn't attack me because I let them out. But they were more than happy to take care of the professor and Searge. They broke open the tanks containing the syrems and they slowly bled out. But the ATL syrem tank was only smashed open three fourths of the way... so most of it remained. I didn't notice nor care. all I wanted to do was get out. I didn't know if they could understand me or not... but I needed to try something.

"What about the animals still trapped? They need to be set free!" I called to them wild animals. They nodded to each other and they made a sort of stair way for me to climb up on them and open the cages. after I opened all the cages I watched as all the animals and humans escaped. I raced after them. I knew they would be out for revenge on the guard dogs, but there was one guard dog they couldn't touch. I had to save Dekoda. I raced through the halls but couldn't find him. Finally, I decided to go back to the lab. I looked around. There were things scattered about, but no sighn of Dekoda. No sign of Searge either. I looked around more, then I looked up and gasped.

"There is still alot of ATL syrem..." I whispered. I looked around and grabbed a stool so that I could reach the top of the tank. I hopped on the counter and looked around. I found a little green and white satchel big enough to carry a few syringes. I picked out three of the largest I could muster and put them in the Satchel. I put it on and hopped down. I hopped onto the stool and dipped all three syringes one at a time in the tank and filled them with the syrem. I placed them back in the satchel, hopped down and raced outside the room.

Chapter 5, the reign of Maleficent begins

I gasped when the cold air hit my face. It was freezing.. but it was the feeling of being free.

"Maleficent! oh good, you got out!" A male voice cried next to me. I looked over and saw Dekoda.

"Yes... Yes I did." I said. I looked around. I remembered this street. There were some people I wanted to see. I started to walk away when Dekoda stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked her. I sighed.

"There are some people I want to see..." I said. Dekoda nodded.

"Okay. I'll come with you." He said walking up beside me. I laughed and continued walking. I walked down streets and alleys, and past houses until I came to Lightning and Blackie's alley. I raced towards it grinning.

"I haven't seen them in months!" I explained to Dekoda. I was so close, I rounded a corner and stopped.

"Hi guys I'm- back..." I cried then stopped. I looked around confused. _where are they?_ I wondered. Dekoda looked around.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn?" He wondered.

"No they were right here..." I whispered. I was so confused where were they?! I looked around, sniffed, and waited for two days. On the dawn of the third Dekoda sighed.

"Listen, Maleficent, I don't think their coming back." He told her. I had my muzzle on my paws.

"I know... I've known for a while now. But... I couldn't stop hoping..." I started and sighed. Dekoda nodded.

"I understand. But you have got to move on..." Dekoda told me. I growled.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MOVING ON?! I HAVE HAD TO, QUOTE ON QUOTE, 'MOVE ON' TWICE NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?! IT'S AWFUL! UGH I HATE THIS!" I screamed. Dekoda looked shocked.

"I-I'm sorry... I... I... I didn't know." he stammered.

"THATS RIGHT! YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOU LET THOSE POOR ANIMALS DIE?! WHERE YOU HIDING?! WERE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND LET ME DIE SO THAT YOU DON'T GET HURT AGAIN?! YOUR JUST A COWARD!" I screamed. Dekoda gasped and looked down.

"Your right... I thought I was doing this for the good of the test subjects... but no doubt I hurt more than I saved." He said. He slammed his paw against a wall. "I just wish there was something we could do to stop people like this for good." he muttered. My eyes widened. My ears were up strait. My heart was pumping. My mood suddenly lifted, all my anger melted away.

"THATS IT! Dekoda, your brilliant!" I cried. Dekoda looked up with a strange look in his eye.

"huh?!" He exclaimed.

"We can stop them! we'll stop people like that! I know we can do it!" I cried. Dekoda wasn't so sure.

"But, but, we're only two dogs!" He said.

"That doesn't matter, we can do this!" I told him. Dekoda sighed, then he got a brave look on his face.

"Okay."he told her. Maleficent nodded. They decided to sleep in the alley that night. They dozed off, not knowing the dangers that were to come.

A few years had passed, and Maleficent and Dekoda had become much stronger. They had defeated many a evil man, all of which were trying to do some awful experiment. Tonight, She and Dekoda were to attack me of them. This one had been quite elusive and had caused much trouble. Maleficent and Dekoda slipped into the laboratory through an open window. They were planing on catching him by suprise. Dekoda had already called the police, so they were on their way. the two crept quietly into another room. They looked around confused. Where was the human? Suddenly a Doberman lunged at them from the shadows. Maleficent scratched it's head and it shook it's head angrily. The man they had been looking for stepped out of the shadows.

"I knew you were coming for me. I had recieved word from my friends that you would. So I had a little suprise planned. He laughed maniacally. Maleficent's eyes narrowed.

"What? what could you have possibly done that would stop us?" she snapped. Dekoda was currently holding down the dog.

"A little explosive. It should go off in five minutes." he explained. Maleficent's eyes widened.

"You IDIOT! YOU WILL KILL US ALL!" She screamed. The man nodded. He had a crazy look in his eye.

"Yes, but then at least you won't be here to destroy our research." he growled. Maleficent tilted her head.

" 'our'? who is this 'our'?" she asked him. He bared his sickening black teeth.

"my comrades of course." He told her. Maleficent gasped. now it all made sense, thats why he had been so hard to find. Others had warned him. Maleficent smiled.

"Thanks for that bit of info." she growled. Suddenly the doors burst open. The police grabbed him.

"WHAT?!" he cried. he then turned to Maleficent. she was smirking. his eyes widened then narrowed.

"YOU, YOU STUPID MUTT!" he screamed. He threw off the police and ran at Maleficent. Maleficent's eyes widened as he he came closer. She tried to dodge but was half a second late. He gave her a shattering kick to the stomach. Maleficent's eyes went hazy. And she blacked out.

Maleficent woke to a excruciating pain in her stomach. She whined and looked around. She was in Dekoda and her's base. It was a abandoned building that they had made their own. Dekoda was staring at a wall.

"Maleficent. How good of you to wake up." he told her, not looking away from the wall.

"uhh... what happened?" she asked him.

"You got quite the kick to your stomach." He mumbled. Maleficent nodded.

"ahh... thats right. He really was quite tough wasn't he?" she asked him. Dekoda just nodded.

"Maleficent... I think it's about time we use the tools we have. _All_ of them." he told her. Maleficent furrowed her brow.

"what do you mean?" she asked him.

"Maleficent, I think we should use the ATL serum." he told her. Maleficent's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO USE THE ONE THING THAT COULD TORTURE THOUSANDS, DEKODA, YOU SAW WHAT IT COULD DO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO USE THE ATL SERUM!" Maleficent shrieked. she was scared that he would even suggest that.

"Maleficent, you know as well as I do that this might be the only way we can continue stopping these villains." he told her. Maleficent looked away. Every time they tried to stop one, it had been harder than the last. She knew that in some ways, he was right. But she didn't want to become subject to the temptation of using the serum. She hated it. She hated what it did, she hated the impact it had, she hated every aspect about it.

"...Dekoda... at least give me some time to think." She told him. He nodded.

"Sure. Take all the time you need." he told her.

 _A work in progress..._


	2. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Paw Patrol. I do own Maleficent, Dekoda, Mayet, and basically all the ones you have seen so far except for Lightning and Blackie. They belong to my friend

Chapter six, Mayet

Maleficent silently crept into the air vents of the jewelry store. A month had passed since Dekoda first asked her to use the ATL serum. Truth be told, she still didn't have a answer. A part of her told her not to do it, but deep down another part of her relished in the idea of using it. But now she was headed to a secret place. One only she knew about. She stopped at the fourth vent and hopped down. She was in a room so old, there was dust everywhere. It had been walled in long ago, and no one had seemed to have found it since. Until she did. It was a place she would go to when she needed to think. She laid down in the musky room. Dekoda had been getting more and more impatient. He wanted an answer, but she didn't have one. She knew she would have to soon though. They were on the trail of a notorious villain going by the name Black eagle. She was said to be slippery, and extremely dangerous. They would need more help if they wanted to face her. But no one wanted to race into danger. She sighed. Then she flicked her ear. Did she just hear something? She slowed her breathing so that it was almost silent. _Creeeaaak._ She definitely heard something that time. She laid her head on her paws and was thankful for her dark colored fur. She could blend perfectly into the shadows. _Creeeeaaaakk._ There it was again. She knew something, or someone, was in this room with her. Footsteps could finally be heard. She was hidden under a card board box, and she watched as silvery blue paws walked past her. They looked strange, nothing like Maleficent had ever seen before. Suddenly whatever was outside there laid down. Maleficent got a better look at it, but the more she saw the more she was confused. It looked cat-like, but it was too big to be a house pet. There was the strange coloring too. The silvery blue fur and black spots made it look beautiful, but she still could not see what it was. She adjusted her paw to see if she could get a better look, and caused a loud _creeeeaaak._ The creature suddenly jumped to it's paws.

"h-hello? Who's there?! I'm warning you... If you try anything, I'll... uh... I'll claw your face off!" It cried. The voice was female. Maleficent sighed. No use hiding now. She crept out from underneath the card board box and got a full look at the creature. It was a big cat. Bigger than any she had encountered before. The cat was facing away from her, but then Maleficent cleared her throat and it spun around.

"Hello there." Maleficent said to her. The cat was weary of her, and stayed in a ready stance in case she really did try anything.

"H-hello..." The cat said.

"I am Maleficent, and you are?" Maleficent inquired.

"I-I'm Mayet." The cat said. Mayet. What an interesting name.

"and what are you doing here Mayet?" Maleficent asked.

"I-I was just looking for some place to hide..." Mayet said.

"Hide from what?" Maleficent asked.

"From the hunters. They want my pelt." Mayet said, more confidently this time. Maleficent looked her up and down. She did have a beautiful pelt."That's horrible. I'm sorry." Maleficent told her."I-it's fine. It's not your fault." Mayet said ducking her head. That was true, but Maleficent couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She wanted to help her.

"you know, I might know a better place to hide out." Maleficent told her. Mayet brightened up immideately.

"Y-you do? Where?" She asked.

"I have a special base that no one else knows about. You could stay tHere if you like." Maleficent told her.

"really!? Thank you!" Mayet said and began too purr. Maleficent chuckled softly and hopped onto a stack of boxes. They formed steps to get back into the vent she had come through. Mayet followed her, and they began to make their way back to the outside. Half way there, they heard shouting below. Mayet froze a look of pur terror on her face. "That.. Th-that's them! The hunters! But how did they.. How did they find me?!" She cried. Then she looked at Maleficent. Her eyes narrowed. "Your with them aren't you!? You brought me out of hiding so that they could shoot me didn't you?!" She growled. Maleficent opened her mouth to reply but Mayet turned and hurried away as fast as possible.

"Wait! Mayet!" Maleficent called and hurried after her. She started to catch up to her. "Wait Mayet, let me explain!" She called.

"explain what?! How you betrayed me?! Yeah, cause that's _definitely_ what I want to hear right now!" Mayet growled angrily. Maleficent got closer, but they both didn't realize that the vent they were on that very moment had a loose bolt. Maleficent got a little closer and the vent gave way. Making them fall on the floor. Mayet growled at Maleficent, but Maleficent was focused on something behind her.

"Mayet... Don't move... A muscle..." Maleficent whispered.

"and why on earth not?!" Mayet growled. She turned to look where Maleficent was looking and she froze. She was inches away from a sleeping dog. A Doberman to be exact. Mayet slowly got up and backed away, Maleficent following suit. They turned to run, but found themselves caught in between a hall of red layers. They were in a jewelry store after all...

"what ever you do, don't touch the red layers. Just follow me." Maleficent told her. Mayet nodded and the pair began weaving their way through the layers. When they got about half way to the end of the hall, they heard voices. Mayet froze. Maleficent knew what that meant. The hunters were near. Maleficent continued weaving her way through the layers, with Mayet not far behind. "How did you get in here any way?" Maleficent asked her.

"well, someone had left the vent shaft open, and it was just big enough for me to squeeze through. I followed it to the end, and came to a open shaft." Mayet explained.

"I'm not with the hunters... You know that right?" Maleficent asked her. Mayet nodded.

"If you were, I probably wouldn't be in top shape right now." She said. They finally got to the end, and took a left turn. The entrance was in sight. The windows smashed open. 'Where is the alarm?' Maleficent thought to herself. She started to head towards it, and she passed a little room. Maleficent peered in and her heart almost stopped. There where the hunters. She knew for sure. Mayet had been following, but Maleficent stopped her.

"The hunters are in there..." She whispered. Mayet once again froze with terror.

"How do I get past them?" She whispered..

"I don't know yet..." Maleficent whispered back truthfully. She thought for a moment, then a light bulb popped in her head. "I'll distract them while you make a break for it. I'll join you later!" She said. Mayet nodded. Maleficent took a deep breath and stepped into the room. She tried to look as menacing as possible. She let out a low dangerous growl. The hunters turned around. One started to back away.

"N-nice doggie..." He whimpered. But the other just sniffed.

"don't be afraid of it. Don't forget, we have guns. Shoot it." The man said and pointed his gun at Maleficent. Just then Maleficent dashed at the nearest jewelry holder and smashed it. A loud alarm sounded and the hunters froze.

"Oh no! The cops are gonna get us!" One cried.

"No they won't! Let's get out of here!" The other called. They rushed to the door but Maleficent got there first. She guarded the entrance. The other hunter reached for his gun again, but suddenly a door was slammed in his face. Maleficent looked over to see Mayet hanging onto the knob of the door. She dropped down and gave Maleficent a determined look.

"serves them right. Come on, let's get out of here." Mayet said. Then she and Maleficent raced through the broken window and out onto the streets. They ran as fast and as hard as they could, with Maleficent in the lead. She led Mayet to her base and got her inside. Dekoda was sitting in the center of the room. A stern look on his face.

"And where have you been!?" He growled.

"just out to think." Maleficent told him. Then Mayet came into view.

"and who is this?!" He growled.

"This is Mayet. She's going to stay with us for a while." Maleficent said.

"I see... Well then... Welcome Mayet to our humble abode... If I had known we were having company I would have set something up for you." He said and shot a glare at Maleficent. Maleficent was taken aback. What was his problem?

"it's quite all right. I'll just sleep on the floor." Mayet said. Dekoda sniffed and turned away.

"I'm sorry, he's not usually like this." Maleficent told her.

"it's okay. I would be kinda grumpy too if my friend left without telling me where she was going then brought someone home with her." Mayet said. Grumpy, was that how he was acting? It seemed like something else... But maybe she was just being paranoid. But still... There was something about the way he was acting that didn't sit right... But then she let out a yawn, and realized just how tired she was. She walked up the stairs too her bed and laid down. Oh well. She'd talk to him about it in the morning.


End file.
